


Dancer in Flames

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dancer peaks King Joel’s interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Ray wears something along the lines of a belly dancers outfit.

Ray was ushered into the throne room, the adviser’s shoes echoing on the stone in the large, nearly empty room. He was led to the foot of the throne, where the king sat slouched and bored looking.

The adviser bowed low before him. “The dancer you requested, your highness.”

He waved him off. “Yes, thank you. You’re dismissed.”

The advisor turned and shuffled out of the room, Ray watching as the door shut behind him. He turned back to the king with a big smile and gave an exaggerated bow.

“Such an honor to be requested by someone such as yourself, my king.” He straightened, the coins on his belt jiggling softly at the movement.

Joel nodded, still looking slightly bored. “A fine performer such as you deserves the recognition.” He states plainly, eyes sparking with amusement.

Ray smirks and turns in a slow circle before stopping to face Joel again, holding his hands out slightly to the side. “And my audience is?”

“Me.”

“All the more honor then.” Ray moves one foot in front of the other, getting into position. “May I begin then, your highness?”

Joel nods. “You may.”

Ray takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before he begins. The only sounds for a while are the sounds of Ray’s feet on the ground as he moves and the jingling from his belt.

“So, when did you first see me dance?”

Joel looks thoughtful for a moment, shifting on his throne. “Garden party. For some visiting dignitary or whatever. You nearly caused a panic when you set the ground on fire.” A small smile played at his lips as he spoke.

Ray’s laughter echoed through the throne room. “I remember that. That was the first time I got to use my new trick in public. Went quite well if I do say so myself.”

Joel snorted. “Yes, because causing half my court to go into a panic is something going well.”

Ray laughed again. “Don’t trust me, my king?”

“Perhaps.”

Ray stops in his spin so he’s facing Joel, both hands on his chest. “My king, you wound me with such words.” He says with mock hurt.

Joel quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing. Ray thinks for a moment before grinning widely and sliding one hand quickly into his vest. He pulls his hand back out and presses both hands together for a moment before tossing the dust he’d taken up into the air. He watches as it spreads and floats around him for a moment before looking back to Joel. He raises his hand up, poised to snap his fingers and winks at Joel. With a snap the dust sparks into colorful swirls of fire.

Ray watches with a small smile as the fire quickly dies out, leaving rose petals falling instead of ash. He looked back over to Joel and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh at how Joel sat, ready to bolt out of his chair.

“I said to have a little faith, my king.”

Joel glares at him, sitting back in his throne. “Forgive me if seeing fire in my throne room puts me a little on edge.”

Ray laughs and scoops up a handful of petals, looking at them thoughtfully before he presses his hands together again. He pulls one hand away, revealing a full rose. He makes his way to Joel, kneeling at his feet with his head bowed and holding the rose out to him.

“For you, my king.” He says, looking up through his eyelashes.

Joel takes it and Ray straightens back up, taking a step away.

“It’s been a pleasure performing for you.”

Joel gives him a confused look.

“I’m afraid my time for today is up. But it’s certainly been fun.” Ray said with a grin.

“You can’t stay? I am king after all.”

Ray laughed. “I can’t. I have other obligations for today. Perhaps some other time.”

Ray bows one last time with a wink and turns to leave, making sure to put an extra sway to his hips.

—

“I’m starting to see why all my time is taken lately.” Ray grinned, strolling into the throne room.

Joel chuckled. “Oh, do you?”

Ray nodded, stopping a few feet from Joel. “Oh yes. It seems a certain king just can’t get enough of me and has been requesting me nearly daily for weeks now. And now, you asked for me for a whole evening. Have something special planned?” He grinned.

“As a matter of fact Ray, yes I do have something special planned.” Joel beckoned Ray closer.

Ray stepped closer and took Joel’s outstretched hand. Joel pulled Ray into his lap, planting his hands firmly on Ray’s hips. He rubbed his thumbs at the exposed skin above Ray’s pants and belts.

“I was curious about what other ways you can perform. Since you are such an exceptional dancer.” Joel says with a lazy grin.

“Oh, I’m very skilled in ways other than dancing, my king.” Ray smiled, placing his hands lightly on Joel’s shoulders.

“Prove it.”

“Oh gladly, my king.” Ray grins, leaning down and pressing his lips to Joel’s.

Joel kisses back hungrily as Ray’s fingers slide off his shoulders and work to undo the clasp on his cape. He pushes it off his shoulders and moves to undo the ties on Joel’s jacket, exposing the tunic beneath. Ray grinds his hips down and pulls back, chuckling.

“You kings and your abundance of clothes.” He says with a wry smile before kissing Joel again, effectively keeping him from retorting.

Ray presses his hips down again and Joel’s nails dig into Ray’s skin. Ray lets out a contented sigh and opens his mouth to let Joel’s tongue explore his mouth. He let one hand drop, palming Joel’s erection through his pants. Joel groaned and bucked into the touch. Ray pulled away with a smile and slid off Joel’s lap, planting himself between Joel’s legs.

Ray unbuckles Joel’s belt and tugs his pants to his knees. Ray bites his lip, gaze flicking up to Joel’s face before ducking down and giving a slow lick from base to tip. Joel shifts, pressing his hips up against Ray’s mouth.

Laughter drifts up from the younger man as he wraps his lips around the head. Ray swirls his tongue slowly around the head before dragging it up the slit. Joel moaned and let one hand fall to tangle in Ray’s hair. Ray bobs his head, taking more of Joel’s cock in his mouth and running his nails lightly up his things.

After a while Ray pulls off with a wet pop. He stands and takes a small step back, smirking when Joel gives him a questioning look. Rather than answer, he merely tugs his belts slowly off and steps out of his pants.

Joel sucks in a breath while Ray holds up a small vial. “Would you like to do the honors, my king, or would you like a show?” He says with a teasing smirk.

Joel swallows thickly and holds out his hand. Smirking, Ray places the vial into Joel’s palm and carefully straddles Joel again. Joel removes the top to the vial and pours some oil onto his fingers before setting it aside. He licks his lips as Ray rises up on his knees slightly, giving him better access.

“It’s not polite to make someone wait you know.” Ray murmured, running his hand up Joel’s chest.

Joel chuckles and runs a slicked finger lightly around Ray’s rim. Ray shivers and pushes himself down, trying to get more. Joel keeps his finger moving teasingly, smirking at the way Ray starts to whine.

Ray squirms. “Get on with it already.”

“You could certainly stand to use some manners if that’s the way you speak to your king.” Joel coos.

Ray groans and squirms more. “Please get on with it, my king.”

Joel hmmed thoughtfully, watching as Ray’s mouth fell open as he slid a finger in slowly. Ray moaned as Joel began to move his finger slowly in and out. A second finger joined the first and soon after a third was added. Ray’s hands held tightly to Joel’s shoulders as he rolled his hips on Joel’s fingers. Joel watched with an amused smirk for a while before finally pulling his fingers out. Panting, Ray opened his eyes and gave Joel a confused look.

“Can’t let you have all the fun now.”

Ray huffed a laugh, picking up the vial and dumping the remaining oil into his hand. He reached between them, grabbing Joel’s dick and giving it a few slow pulls to spread the oil. Joel groaned, bucking into the touch.

Shifting, Ray positions himself over Joel’s cock and lowers himself slowly. When their hips are flush, Ray pauses and shudders.

“Soooo good.” He groans, starting to roll his hips.

“Yeah you are.” Joel murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to Ray’s throat.

Ray moans as Joel’s teeth graze his skin lightly before sucking on the spot. Ray’s hands tighten in Joel’s shirt and he begins to move faster. Joel slides one hand between the two and grasps Ray’s dick lightly. Ray gasps and bucks into touch, prompting Joel to move his hand faster.

“Oh god…” Ray murmurs, head falling back.

“I wouldn’t go that far. But I’m flattered.” Joel smirked, running his thumb across the head of Ray’s cock.

Ray lets out a breathy chuckle. “You should be, my king. I’ve never had a cock as good as yours.”

Joel’s hand tightens slightly. “Oh, I’m sure you say that to everyone.”

Ray shakes his head and lets out a low moan, arching his back and letting his orgasm wash over him. He shivers and sags slightly, still moving his hips. Joel moves his hand back to Ray’s hip and holds tightly as he makes a few shallow thrusts until he comes as well. He stills for a few moments before sitting back against his throne.

“You know I was serious.” Ray pants.

“Oh?”

“You really are the best lay I’ve had.” Ray said with a lazy grin.

“Well I have you for the rest of the evening. Why don’t I make it even better.”

Ray ponders it for a moment. “Okay. One condition though.”

Joel raises an eyebrow. Ray plucks Joel’s crown off, putting it crookedly on his own head.

“I get to wear this to your room.” He grinned, sliding off Joel’s lap.

Joel stared at him in disbelief for a moment before a smirk formed. “You know, some would see that as traitorous.”

“Well you’re not others.”

“Suppose not. They’d have you thrown into the dungeon. Or worse.”

Ray smirked. “Yeah. But then who would come give you private dances, my king?”

Joel nodded and stood, fixing his pants and picking up his clothes from the throne. He grabbed Ray’s clothes out of his hands and Ray frowned at him.

“Okay. You can wear it. But only that. Come on.” Joel jerked his chin towards a door near the throne. “There’s a hall that goes to my room that there shouldn’t be anyone in.”

Ray grinned back and walked to the door. He pulled it open and turned to look at Joel over his shoulder. “I know the view is pretty great. But I can guarantee that it’ll be better in your room.”


End file.
